One Shot for MusicGal28 Joe Jonas
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: Joe Jonas one shot


I was so excited, my band "Red Pedals", have a real gig tonight! We are playing at Sonny's Bar and Grill down the street. I play mostly the drums, but I can also play the guitar and piano, but Lisa plays the guitar and back round vocals. Sam plays the piano and switched off with me for main vocals. We play mostly covers but write originals too.

I hear my phone vibrate (it's pretty loud), it's Lisa, "Hey girl are you ready to rock? XD" I text back, "Duh, pull the van around and we can load it up." The car horn beeps outside. I switch open my garage and carry out the amplifiers while Sam grabs her keyboard. We load our equipment into the van and hop into the front. Lisa drives, I sit in the passenger seat and Sam sits in the back with the instruments making sure they don't get damaged with the bumps on the road.

We arrived at Sonny's and we unloaded the van and bring in the instruments and equipment through the back of the bar and setup. It only took about an hour to get everything together all we had to do was tune up. "Ready…one, two, three, four…!" I yelled into the microphone for a quick sound check.

Joes POV:

"Come on guys!" I yell up the stairs after my brothers. Nick and Kevin walk down the stairs taking their sweet-old-time. "Joe, remind me why we have to go to Sonny's tonight of all nights?" Nick asked. "Because there's this new all girls band playing tonight and the drummer is hot!" I smile. "You got issues my friend." Kevin adds shaking his head. "What do you two have so important to do anyway?" I ask. "I'm working on the track layout of our new album, remember?" Nick asks. "And Frankie challenged me to a game of Guitar Hero." Kevin answers. "Wow, you still can't beat him?" Nick asks Kevin. "He cheated!" Kevin exclaims. "No he didn't, I was standing right there." Nick points out. "No! He was on easy and I was on expert!" Kevin snapped back. These two were acting like five year olds and that is my job. "Guys!" I yell. "Sorry…" they say simultaneously. "Come on lets go, I'm driving." I tell them heading out the door. "Oh, no your not, with the way you drive we will end up wrapped around a pole." Kevin says. "Oh shut up, i'm not that bad of a driver." I defend. "Guys! I'll drive! I have my permit so I can." Nick buts in. "Fine." Kevin and I say in defeat.

Normal POV:

"…you make me love you…" we finished when three very familiar boys walked in. They took a seat in the left corner towards the front.

Many people filed in and I was surprised we had such a big audience. The only time we really played in front a crowd was the senior class talent show, a few weeks ago. It was quite a disaster; we were off key and messed a few lyrics up. But honestly I think we were doing well so far, maybe even great. We played a few originals such as Time Flies Bye, Dont'cha Think, Maybe Possibility and some popular artists. We played some Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry, and Jonas Brothers, duh! The crowd applauded like crazy. After about two hours of performing, people started leaving right after we finished, except for the three familiar boys still sitting in their seats. We started packing everything up and I started rolling up the cord connected to the outlet. I was on the ground looking at the cord making sure it's all rolled up when I came to a pair of expensive shoes standing in front of me. "Hey there, need any help?" a male voice came from above me and squatted down. He helped me roll up the rest of the cord and handed it to me, "Hi, I'm Joe and you are?" Joe held out his hand. "Helen, Helen Stewart." I smiled and shook his hand, "and I know who you are, I love your music." I told him. "I could tell…" he smirked. I tilted my head confused. "You played some of our songs…" he reminded me. "Oh, yeah right." I giggled. I must have been still in shock from meeting The Joe Jonas! "You were amazing." He smiled, "I just ordered a bar pizza and I was wondering if you were hungry and wanted to share it with me." "Like a date?" I asked almost mentally slapping myself. "Yeah, I was hopping so…" Joe smiled. "Yes, I would love to." I responded. "Just hold on one second…" I snuck away to Lisa and Sam. "Just go on your date Lisa and I got it covered, and were almost done." Sam smiled pushing me back towards Joe. "My lady…" Joe held out his arm and I clinged onto him as he guided me to the table.

After finishing the pizza and some small talk about my life and some about his, "So, did you girls ever think about going pro?" he asked me. "Well, I never thought we were good enough…" I started. "Are you kidding me? You girls are amazing, and you got some talent!" he exclaims. "Really?" I ask. "Definitely" he reaches into his back pocket and hands me a card. "If you're interested, here's the number to my manager. Oh and here…" he takes it back and writes something down. "I had a great time tonight." He pecked my lips and left out the door. I looked down at what he added… '732-981-7493 call me if you

I was so excited, my band "Red Pedals", have a real gig tonight! We are playing at Sonny's Bar and Grill down the street. I play mostly the drums, but I can also play the guitar and piano, but Lisa plays the guitar and back round vocals. Sam plays the piano and switched off with me for main vocals. We play mostly covers but write originals too.

I hear my phone vibrate (it's pretty loud), it's Lisa, "Hey girl are you ready to rock? XD" I text back, "Duh, pull the van around and we can load it up." The car horn beeps outside. I switch open my garage and carry out the amplifiers while Sam grabs her keyboard. We load our equipment into the van and hop into the front. Lisa drives, I sit in the passenger seat and Sam sits in the back with the instruments making sure they don't get damaged with the bumps on the road.

We arrived at Sonny's and we unloaded the van and bring in the instruments and equipment through the back of the bar and setup. It only took about an hour to get everything together all we had to do was tune up. "Ready…one, two, three, four…!" I yelled into the microphone for a quick sound check.

Joes POV:

"Come on guys!" I yell up the stairs after my brothers. Nick and Kevin walk down the stairs taking their sweet-old-time. "Joe, remind me why we have to go to Sonny's tonight of all nights?" Nick asked. "Because there's this new all girls band playing tonight and the drummer is hot!" I smile. "You got issues my friend." Kevin adds shaking his head. "What do you two have so important to do anyway?" I ask. "I'm working on the track layout of our new album, remember?" Nick asks. "And Frankie challenged me to a game of Guitar Hero." Kevin answers. "Wow, you still can't beat him?" Nick asks Kevin. "He cheated!" Kevin exclaims. "No he didn't, I was standing right there." Nick points out. "No! He was on easy and I was on expert!" Kevin snapped back. These two were acting like five year olds and that is my job. "Guys!" I yell. "Sorry…" they say simultaneously. "Come on lets go, I'm driving." I tell them heading out the door. "Oh, no your not, with the way you drive we will end up wrapped around a pole." Kevin says. "Oh shut up, i'm not that bad of a driver." I defend. "Guys! I'll drive! I have my permit so I can." Nick buts in. "Fine." Kevin and I say in defeat.

Normal POV:

"…you make me love you…" we finished when three very familiar boys walked in. They took a seat in the left corner towards the front.

Many people filed in and I was surprised we had such a big audience. The only time we really played in front a crowd was the senior class talent show, a few weeks ago. It was quite a disaster; we were off key and messed a few lyrics up. But honestly I think we were doing well so far, maybe even great. We played a few originals such as Time Flies Bye, Dont'cha Think, Maybe Possibility and some popular artists. We played some Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry, and Jonas Brothers, duh! The crowd applauded like crazy. After about two hours of performing, people started leaving right after we finished, except for the three familiar boys still sitting in their seats. We started packing everything up and I started rolling up the cord connected to the outlet. I was on the ground looking at the cord making sure it's all rolled up when I came to a pair of expensive shoes standing in front of me. "Hey there, need any help?" a male voice came from above me and squatted down. He helped me roll up the rest of the cord and handed it to me, "Hi, I'm Joe and you are?" Joe held out his hand. "Helen, Helen Stewart." I smiled and shook his hand, "and I know who you are, I love your music." I told him. "I could tell…" he smirked. I tilted my head confused. "You played some of our songs…" he reminded me. "Oh, yeah right." I giggled. I must have been still in shock from meeting The Joe Jonas! "You were amazing." He smiled, "I just ordered a bar pizza and I was wondering if you were hungry and wanted to share it with me." "Like a date?" I asked almost mentally slapping myself. "Yeah, I was hopping so…" Joe smiled. "Yes, I would love to." I responded. "Just hold on one second…" I snuck away to Lisa and Sam. "Just go on your date Lisa and I got it covered, and were almost done." Sam smiled pushing me back towards Joe. "My lady…" Joe held out his arm and I clinged onto him as he guided me to the table.

After finishing the pizza and some small talk about my life and some about his, "So, did you girls ever think about going pro?" he asked me. "Well, I never thought we were good enough…" I started. "Are you kidding me? You girls are amazing, and you got some talent!" he exclaims. "Really?" I ask. "Definitely" he reaches into his back pocket and hands me a card. "If you're interested, here's the number to my manager. Oh and here…" he takes it back and writes something down. "I had a great time tonight." He pecked my lips and left out the door. I looked down at what he added… '732-981-7493 call me if you


End file.
